Watching Sunsets
by ILoveMormonBoys
Summary: What if the one you loved was forced to marry another? What if your love was killed in a horrid way? All this happens to a strong on the surface Emmett McCarty. What shall the depressed boy do, when he discovers, the truth isn't as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story was written by Prettynpink123, ME! (CullenLover13), And Twihead22796. Did you ever notice we all have numbers in our names? Anyway (sorry ADD) We wrote this for **

**The Rosalie and Emmett Twilight Challenge.**

**I am so excited, I really wanted to do this with them and they okayed it so here we go. **

**The Rosalie & Emmett Twilight Challenge**

Title: Watching Sunsets

Author: Preetynpink123, CullenLover13, and Twihead22796

Rating: T

POV: Alternate-Rose/Emmett

**  
Word Count: 859 (thus far)**

Summary:**What if the one you loved was forced to marry another? What if your love was killed in a horrid way? All this happens to a strong on the surface Emmett McCarty. What shall the depressed boy do, when he discovers, the truth isn't as it seems?**

**Rose POV**

Emmett and I were sitting on the hill overlooking the forest which touched the sky. The sky was alight with so many beautiful colors.

It was our tradition to watch the sunset every night. We lay in the grass, tangled together, watching as the pretty pinks, blues, and oranges took over the sky. It was a sight to see.

We stayed out watching until the very first star appeared. Now as the sky faded back to black I wonder how we started doing this. It started at age nine, one day on a whim we decided to watch the sunset.

We found it captivating and ever since then it was something we always did.

Sometimes I think 'what if we never had thought to do this?' Or 'what if even there was no sunset?' How different would our lives be, but then another thought over comes me.

Everything happens for a reason.

Even if that reason may be hard to see. I see a bright start twinkling against the black background of the sky. I look at Emmett and see he's been staring at me.

I look at him blushing lightly. He smiles. "What?" I whisper.

He leans in slowly. I know he is going to kiss me. He stops a few inches from my lips as if asking if it's okay, I smile and wrap my hands around his neck pulling him to me.

It was a moment in my life I knew I would never forget. But the one following, though I didn't know it now, would be forever engraved in my memory.

"Come on Rosie, let's go," he says quietly standing up and holding a hand out to me. I take it and walk back to my house with him. I see the curtain flick, and realize my mother was waiting for me. I hug Emmett our hand still intertwined, and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye Emmett, I'll see you tomorrow," I say stepping away.

"Bye Rosie," he says and we part our ways. I walk up the steps to my front door, before my hand can even touch the knob though, it opens.

"Rose," my mother greets with a curt nod ushering me through the door. She steers me to the couch where I sit tentatively.

"What was that?" she asks, leaving me confused.

"What was what?" I inquire sounding genuinely confused.

"You and Emmett," she gasps, giving me all the clarification I need.

"I really like him mom," I say. A goofy grin spreads across my face.

"Well, don't," my dad says and my heart sinks down to my stomach.

"What? Why?"

"Look honey there is no easy way to say this but-" my mom started, before being cut off by my father.

"It's been arranged for you to marry Royce," he explains. My jaw hits the floor hard, I swear

I heard a muted thump.

"What?!?! Wait. Royce who?" I inquire as they share a look with each other.

"Royce King," they say simultaneously, almost sounding like a robot. Mechanical and without feeling.

"How could you set me up with that pig?!" I shriek at them. They flinch but say nothing.

At first.

"Don't you dare talk to us that way, young lady!" my dad bellowed out, raising his hand. I flinched away hoping he wouldn't hit me. He simply lowered his hand and looked ashamed of his actions.

"Why?" I whine. "I don't want to marry Royce. He doesn't even like me."

"Sweetie, we are just looking out for your future. We want what's best for you," Mom said.

"By setting me up with the most uncaring, emotionless-"

"Stop!" my dad cuts me off. "You will marry Royce, Rosalie. And I don't want to hear another word about it. We are getting good connections and money from his family-"

"So you don't care about my happiness anymore?" I ask grinding my teeth and glaring at the people I used to call loving parents. Ever notice how a full sentence is rarely used in this house?

"We think you'll be happy with Royce, Rose," my mother cries, exasperated.

"But I love Emmett," I explain, on the verge of tears.

"You're young, you don't know who you love yet, and as your parents we know what's best for

you. Now please Rose spare me the dramatics and go to your room. You have a big day

tomorrow," she says in an eerily calm voice. I get up, in full tantrum mode, and stomp off to my room.

"How could they?" I whisper to myself. I hear a stone click against my window. I look out to

see Emmett. I sit on my window seat and open the window as Emmett crawls in.

"I heard it all," he says. I collapse into his chest a few tears spilling over. "I think the

whole neighborhood did actually," he mutters under his breath. I laugh softly.

"Oh Emmett," I sigh. He just strokes my hair gently, kissing me on the forehead.

"We'll find a way," he promises making me smile.

"I hope." I say.

"I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Emmett."

**Preetynpink123: **Hey everybody. I am SUPER excited to be writing with these two. They are both fantastic writers and I just know this will be a great story. Props to both of you for actually working with me :D Review please. Much love to everyone.

**CullenLover13: **Woop woop! Preetynpink123 wrote this chapter and I think she did amazing! Props to you, Victoria! :) I'm super pumped to be writing this story with these two amazing authors! It's going to be so much fun and I can't wait to see how it all turns out!

**Twihead22796: ***announcer voice* My first contest! With my friend Victoria's Secret and my newly found friend Sher! 'Tis a dream come true! I hope you all like this, and give me a chance, for the sake of those two I'll try and not to cuss a lot -.- try being the keyword there folks. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Twihead22796 : Hah! My chapter! You know what they say right? 2nds the best! Anyone remebr that rhyme? 0 a hero, 1 the worst (no its not Victoria!), 2nd the best, 3rd the nerd and ext? Oh yeah I'm cool like that! And Sher, you're a cool nerd! Alright, let's hope I don't add to many fucking cuss words in this bitch.......oops? -shrugs innocently- Oh you all know you love me. READ.**

**CullenLover13: So Twihead22796 wrote this chapter! She did a really good job, I think! Next chapter's mine. The nerds… *Glares at Taylor!* Haha! Well, what did you guys think? I'm excited for this story! :D**

**Preetynpink123: ****Taylor did an amazing job on this chapter even though she cuss's ALOT. we must except her faults. *throws fist triuphantly in air, then blushes and moves on* She is a great author and Sher and i Both are happy to be working with her. :D **

My hands clenched into fist as we stood in front of the house, mansion, of the Kings.

Why did I have to be here? I still couldn't believe my parents are forcing me to marry some complete stranger.

Sometimes I wished I wasn't so beautiful. If I was ugly then my parents wouldn't care who I married, for no one would want to marry me.

A butler opened the door to the mansion, taking our coats and ushering us to the sitting room.

God I didn't want to do this.

We entered the room, it was bigger than my house, and I saw him.

Royce King was what most women would call a handsome man. He was tall, well built, had dark hair, blue eyes, and the most angular features.

Perhaps I would have been okay with marrying him if it hadn't been for Emmett.

Thinking of Emmett brought a smile to my face. He was going to come get me tonight, so we could have a picnic under the sunset.

My parents mistook my smile for Emmett, as a smile for Mr. King over there.

Oh well, what ever made them believe I was going along with their ridiculous plan.

My dad, noticing my reluctance, grabbed my elbow and sat me down on the couch facing Royce and his parents.

I folded my arms across my chest, and leaned back on the couch. Purposefully unladylike.

My mom looked like she wanted to slap my face off, but I wasn't even paying attention to her.

Royce was staring at me, and smiling, like I was a challenge set their just for him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hale, it's lovely to see you again. And your daughter… she's simply beautiful," Royce said in a smooth voice.

Gee Royce, be careful, if you kiss their asses anymore your lips are going to get stuck there.

My mother elbowed me, mentally telling me I should be blushing at the compliment, but I just stared expressionless.

I already knew I was beautiful. I shouldn't have to blush from being told so. Especially by him.

Royce grinned at me, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm sorry for Rosalie; she's a bit cranky this morning," my mother apologized, like I was a five year old screaming bloody murder.

Royce's father nodded. "It's quite alright; let's leave the love birds alone shall we? Give them time to know each other without the supervision?"

My parents agreed whole heartedly, leaving me and the insufferable little rat alone together.

Royce moved over to my couch to sit next to me, making me scoot over.

He sat closer, and I scooted over more.

This little game continued until I was at the arm of the couch, with Royce sitting right next to me.

"Don't you know when someone scoots away it means they don't want to sit next to you?" I snapped at him.

Royce glared at me, and leaned in until his lips were at my ear.

"Listen girl, do not test me. We are getting married, you are going to be my wife, you are going to have my children, and you are going to forget that big oath. Are. We. Clear?" He asked his voice sharp as a knife.

Who was he to threaten me? And Emmett was way better than the little weasel.

"You think you can threaten me? Trust me; I will not be a submissive little housewife for you. I will fight this until I get my way, and you had better go along with what I say, and do until we are both out of this marriage. Are. We. Clear?" I asked, half mocking, half threatening.

He glared, and grabbed my jaw tightly, forcing me to look at him. I bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain at how tightly he was holding me.

"Oh, I'm not threatening Ms. Hale, I'm promising. If you do not go along with this, well, let's just say you won't have to worry about a few things," he spat, throwing my face back and walking away from me.

I placed a hand where he grabbed me, knowing I would have a bruise in the morning.

"Oh don't be a baby. I didn't even grab you that hard," Royce hissed, blowing me a kiss and leaving the room.

I glared hatefully at his retreating form, but I kept thinking about what he had said.

Something about Emmett. Would he hurt Emmett if I didn't go along with his plans? And what wouldn't I have to worry about?

I didn't know the answers to these questions, but I knew in my heart, I had a newly found fear for Mr. Royce King.


	3. Chapter 3

**CullenLover13: Woo! My chapter! Here we go! Sorry for it being so delayed! :( **

**Rose POV**

Rubbing my jaw gently, my parents walked in smiling and laughing. My mom took one look at how I was rubbing my jaw and looked… worried? But only for a moment. "What happened, Rosalie?" She sounded almost mocking, like she knew what was happening but didn't care.

Well, I could tell her the truth. But she wouldn't believe me. I could make up a lie, and she would believe that. "Oh, nothing. I just hit my jaw on the arm of the sofa. No big deal." I sounded choked. Swallowing the lump in my throat I forced a smile.

My parents nodded and ushered me out of the house. After getting in my seat, I turned around to see Royce blowing me kisses and waving. Like he actually cared. I glared at him before we took off, quickly moving away from the dreaded house.

Our house came upon us quickly. It looked small, and not as grand as it usually did. But it felt more like a home, a safe place. Except not, because you can't live in a safe house with your enemies.

Tears of rage and pain clouded my vision as I started climbing the stairs to my room. Slamming my door, I collapsed on my bed, tears staining my cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity of crying, a sharp knock came from my door. Hastily wiping the tears away, I composed myself to face one of my parents. Opening the door, I prepared to throw out some venomous words only to be shocked to see neither of my parents, but Emmett.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed jumping into my true love's arms.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Rose, please don't cry anymore."

Sucking in a shaky breath I nodded. "Okay, but only for now."

"Rosie, look outside."

A look of confusion spread across my face as I turned to the window. The sky had turned many shades of pinks and oranges. Through all the tears, I had lost track of time, I was supposed to meet Emmett about a half an hour ago for our picnic.

"I forgot…" I admit timidly, a light blush creeping across my cheeks.

Emmett nodded, "It's okay. A lot has happened, and changed. We can still go, if you want." I nod grabbing his hand as he leads me out to a hill close to my house.

Releasing my hand, Emmett pulled out a blanket and laid it across the cold grass. He set the basket in the middle of the blanket before returning to me and pulling me to the blanket.

Smiling, I sit gingerly on the blanket and pull my legs underneath me. Emmett follows suit before reaching into the basket. Pulling objects from the basket, he spreads them out across the blanket.

"Take whatever you want," Emmett says softly.

I nod but make no effort to take anything. Instead I stare into the sky, the colors mesmerizing me if only for now.

"What are you thinking, Rosie?"

Tentatively I mutter, "I'm thinking… The sky is beautiful tonight. And, how perfect this night is…" I look away from Emmett, and sigh, not wanting to talk about my other thoughts.

"Rosie." His voice is soft and gentle, as he pulls my face toward him. I wince as his fingers grasp my bruise. "What's wrong?"

Squirming, I get my face free from his hands. "Nothing, it isn't anything. Just let it go, Emmett."

Emmett groaned, "Rosalie Hale. What the heck happened to you?" His voice was no longer soft and gentle, but loud and hard.

"Nothing happened to me, Emmett!" I cry, but know it is useless. He knows that something happened, and he's probably on the right track as to what happened. _He knows what Royce has done_ I think to myself.

Oh, crap. This can't be happening. Not now!

"It was that Royce guy wasn't it?"

Standing up quickly, I trip over myself. "No, it wasn't. I hit my jaw on the couch. I have to go now."

I start running toward my house when I feel strong arms wrap around my torso. "Rosie, you know I don't believe you. Just tell me the truth."

"Emmett, I can't." I had managed to turn around, and my head was resting on his chest. Hot tears were streaking down my face and dripping onto his shirt.

"Rosie, it's okay, everything will be okay." He gently kisses my forehead, and I suddenly believe his words.

"Okay, Emmett. I believe you."

Looking up, I see the sunset has now faded to black and the stars were slowly appearing. Emmett senses my distraction and looks up. "We should probably get you home."

I hear the reluctance in his voice, but know that is what we must do. Slowly, we walk to my house hand in hand.

When we reach my house, Emmett slowly brings his lips down to mine. He pulled away moments later, and I wish that the kiss had lasted longer.

"I love you, Emmett," I whisper the truth.

"I love you too, Rosie. I always will."

I smile up at him, "Same goes for you."

Slowly, I open the door and walk inside my house. Waving good bye to Emmett, he slowly retreats to collect his things at the hill. Turning around I am met by two angry pairs of eyes.

My parents are furious.

**CullenLover13: So that was my chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long to get up! I was REALLY busy! So tell me how you liked it! :)**

**Preetynpink123: **Isn't this just a great chapter everyone? Yes it is and that's all I want to hear in the reviews. :D. My chapter next MMMMWWWWWWHHHAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAA

**Twihead22796: **Sher did an awesome job!!! -hugs and congratulatory cookies for everyone- I love this chapter. Review please? -puppy dog eyes-


	4. Chapter 4

**Preetynpink123: Hey guys, my chapter, just so you know there are a few phrases from eclipse in here, if you're obsessed with or have just read that particular book you'll recognize some of the dialogue/monologue I took.**

**S.M owns Twilight (very unfortunate. We really wish we did, but we're not that amazing –Sher)**

**For those of you who have read my past writing I tend to get graphic with the rape scenes unlike Stephanie Meyer. So for those of you who really don't want to read a rape scene just scroll past the specific part, you'll know it when you see it I promise. **

**Rose's point of view**

"Rosalie Hale," she sighs when I walk into the house. Her eyes seemed blazed in a hateful anger.

"What Mother?" I say impatiently, with a hint of mockery tainting my voice.

"How could you do this to Royce sweetheart?" she inquires touching my arm as her face softens a little.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at her. "You just don't get it do you. I hate him! Emmett is the one I love! You can't change that mother!" I scream, tears burning in my eyes. The woman I call mother looks taken aback.

"Rose-" I cut her off.

"No, don't 'Rose' me. You don't care at all about me and what I want! All you want is money and power. I'm finished with the both of you," I yell in anger going over to the door and grabbing a coat, I put it on and pin up my hair. Putting on a hat, I storm from the place I used to call home. Part of me wanted them to come after me. That was the reason I stalled a bit, but that didn't happen. They didn't care enough about what happened to me.

Mother reaches for me, but Father reaches out and stops her from caring. "No, let her go," he says as his voice drips with venom. The cold hearted woman sighs, and I leave not giving a second glance.

As I walk the cold empty streets thoughts of Emmett and Royce taint my mind. I'm only a little while away from my house when I hear it.

A bunch of men laughing in an ally way by Royce's house. They were all drunk, an idiot could tell from their voices and laughter.

It took me a minute to realize Royce was in the mix. But when I did I started walking as fast as humanly possible in the opposite direction, trying not to arouse any suspicion.

"Rosie!" he yelled startling me, he was much too close for my liking.

"Here's my Rosie," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not your Rosie, Royce, get off of me." I smack the arm that was wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer and closer to his horrid breath.

"Oh now, now," he said patting the top of my head. "What did I tell you John? Isn't she lovelier than all your finest Georgia peaches?" he asked gesturing toward the group of men and pulling me close to him.

"I can't tell. She's all covered up." said John slowly. They all laughed, loudly, bellowing. Royce joining in my obvious humility. Then he did something I was very fearful of. He snapped his hand out and tore the coat from around me, popping of all the buttons.

They hit the street scattering, each with its own clink, like the chime of a gloomy, deadly bell.

"Show us what you look like Rosie," he said tearing the hat from my head. The pins came out with it, pulling my hair by the roots, the pain made a small scream of pain exit my lips. He seemed to like it, the sound of my pain enthralled him.

**SCROLL HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE RAPE SCENE**

He unbuttoned my top slowly, dragging it out to hear me whimper. There was nothing I could do to stop him. He was bigger than me, stronger as well. Plus I was frozen in place. When his ice cold had touched my chest I came to life and smacked him hard.

He barely staggered, but looked extremely angry. "Get away from me, just get away! Don't touch me!" I scream at him, hoping to wake someone.

"Now, now Rosie, You'll wake the neighbors," he spoke casually, as though we were discussing the weather, but menacingly his eyes narrowing into slits.

I staggered backward at his frightening gaze. My ass hit the ground first, causing a pain to shot up my spine. He was on top of me in a second. He hit me and forced off all the clothes residing on my upper body, I could feel the cold of the ice on the street seeping through my pants. I was shivering, my back going numb where nothing could protect my skin from the ice.

I feel my pants slipping away but I couldn't get him off even with my insistent slaps and screams, I felt him invading my body. Feeling the pain, I whimpered and screamed as he took my virginity and other than his triumphant smirk he seemed not in the least bit to care about what he was doing.

After a while of me trying to fight back, he had one of his friends come over and hold down my arms. At one point I heard him whisper in ear, "Feels good doesn't it?" I tried to squirm enough to slap him but I wasn't able to break the hold of the man behind me.

After I felt him leave I thought he would leave me there to die in peace, but then I felt a new intruder in my body and I whimpered again.

They each took turns messing with me and all I did was lie there, I couldn't fight back, and my throat was worn to the bone from screaming.

**Rape Scene Over!**

Finally I hear their retreating footfalls, I faintly head jokes about Royce having to get a new bride, but before I can hear another vile word come from their mouths, I black out.

I lie on that road for hours praying for death, wishing for it even. Then I feel a gust of wind and someone cradling me in their arms. My first thought was that Royce had come back to make sure I was dead, but the person was handling me too gently.

I relax as the tears , that had not stopped falling since that first pin tore from my hair, stopped flowing. I felt the safest I had in a while.

**Preetynpink123: My chapter was good right. Yeah that's what I thought, Review please.**

**Twihead 22796: ****Twihead22796 (taylor! as I prefered to be called) - Hey guys! My lil Victorias Secret over here did a fuck-tastic job on this shit. Am I right? Huh? Huh? Huuuuh? Review if you think so, because next chapter is MINE bitches! You all had better be prepared to taste the awesome-ness that is my rated T darkness! Yes, I'm calling my shit that now. All my stories, this, and ICYO are RATED T DARKNESS! Yes, that is copy righted, so no stealing! If you do, I will cry and never write again! Oh shit, off track here... *whispers* sorry! ANYWAY (sorry, you all know how I am when sleep deprived) Alright, enough of my demented ramblings, just review if you love us and want us to update.... even if you hate us, never want us to update again, well then still review because we love to hear from you! Well, I don't know about them, but I do! -giggles- Shit, I should get some sleep! -slaps self- STOP TYPING TAYLOR!!!!! Alright, the whole point of this is, just review please.**

**CullenLover13: OMG! I loved this chapter! Raise your hand if you liked it! –raises hand- Haha. Review for Victoria? She did amazing, didn't she? And Twihead (Taylor) Up there… WOW! She's crazy. But she's right. WE DO love to hear from ya! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"It's okay." Someone whispered in my ear, their voice was graceful, and safe.

I whimpered, trying to pull myself into a ball. I wanted to die. Why couldn't I?

"You're safe now." The voice whispered again, and I felt a sharp breeze run over my body.

I'll never be safe, not if Royce knows I'm alive. How can I marry him now? How can I even be in the same room as him now?

I shivered, trying to pull the scraps of clothing I had on tighter around me.

The wind stopped, and I felt a soft bed being placed under me.

I just wanted to curl up and die. Is that what this man was doing? Taking me to a nice, safer place to finally end my suffering?

"What are you doing Carlisle?" A velvet voice said, frightening me.

I hadn't even heard anyone come in the room.

I heard a deep sigh.

"She's dying Edward, you should have seen what those men did. I just, I can't let her die like that." The voice from earlier said, sounding old and tired now.

Oh my gosh, did he see it?! Did he see what they did to me? If he did, why didn't he stop it?!

I clenched my hands into fist, biting my lip to muffle the sobs that would escape me. The smell of Royce and his friends clouded my nose, the alcohol, the vomit. The sounds of Royce's voice in my ear.

Feels good doesn't it?

It repeated, over and over again.

I could still feel them, each of them, taking their turn. Each of them, destroying me from the inside out.

The boy at the door, Edward I had gathered, snarled. "Are you sure she'll want to live after what those monsters did to her?"

A sob broke from my lips. Had he been there too?

Why didn't they help me?! Why didn't they stop them?

A hand stroked my face, and I flinched back, both from the cold, and the hand.

"Shh, we didn't see anything. And if we had been there, I assure you, those vial creatures wouldn't be alive." Edward said, trying to calm me.

It didn't work, and I was still fighting the sobs.

"Make it stop." I begged, still hearing Royce, still feeling them, still smelling them.

Edward moved out of the way, and I was glad.

I didn't want anyone to touch me anymore.

I wanted to burn my skin, let it burn and hope the memories would with it.

"I'm going out. Change her, maybe she'll forget." Edward murmured, and I felt a rush of cold air before he was gone.

I curled tighter into my ball, another sob breaking from me.

"Rosalie, I'm going to help you now okay?" Carlisle said, taking the place where Edward was.

Help? How could he help me? No one could help me.

Not unless they could turn back time. Not unless they could change the past.

Not unless they could kill me.

A cold hand pulled my hair from my throat, and I flinched away.

"Relax." Carlisle's voice said, and I almost wanted to do exactly as it said.

But I couldn't not when his mouth was coming closer.

What was going on? Oh god, please don't tell me he's going to rape me too.

Please God, please.

I felt a sharp prick in my neck, and suddenly, my whole body was on fire.

I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I didn't sob. I didn't beg for him to put out the fire.

Because this, was exactly what I wanted.

**New chapter to come soon! **

**Oh, and just so everyone knows, I'm no longer CullenLover13, I changed my penname to ILoveMormonBoys. If you didn't figure that out. Haha. And please vote in my poll on my profile?**


End file.
